kismetdndfandomcom-20200213-history
THALA
Bio Born to the king and queen of Randelin, a kingdom in the secretive forests of Ellesmera, Thala was raised in luxury. Though she was fearful of her magical powers and sometimes uneasy with her position as princess, she lead a relatively happy life in Ellesmera and got into her fair share of trouble as a kid. Everything changed when the ancient dragon Valkoren attacked her kingdom. Thala was blamed for the fire by Malzahar Yelhwind and banished from her homeland. Now she’s out for revenge and trying to claim her rightful place as queen. Personality Outwardly, Thala is very friendly and outgoing, and enjoys the company of others. Extroverted and flirtatious, Thala often seeks out romantic partners when the party is at rest, but she has no interest in a monogamous relationship. Thala also has a strong anarchistic streak, and is known to dislike city guards and organized institutions such as the Order. Despite seeking political power, she is skeptical of most nobles or people with power over others. Thala is good at hiding her true feelings, and tries to portray herself as carefree and aloof. When her emotions come through she can have a fierce temper, often triggered by others doubting or disrespecting her. She makes an effort to suppress negative emotions for fear of losing control of her magical abilities, but this is rarely successful and she has a history of starting fires out of anger. On the inside Thala is a complicated person who holds her cards close to her chest and has a hard time opening up to people. She is cautious with her affections and it takes her time to warm up to someone enough to risk her heart in a relationship, but she is caring and sincere with the people she considers friends. Most of her reluctance to form connections with others comes from a fear of losing them, and in turn losing herself to grief. This fear also makes Thala reluctant to acknowledge the loss of her home and her father, as she knows how devastating loss and grief can be to her people. She is headstrong, dedicated, and unwavering in the pursuit of her goals. Though she can be difficult or stubborn at times, she has a strong heart and wants the people around her to be free to live their lives as they choose. Notes: * Supposedly Thala has settled down a lot since her youth, and used to be far more rebellious and contrarian * Thala loves bugs, and will get very excited talking about them. * She has a small mischievous streak, and will sometimes play pranks or tell scary stories to her friends to watch their reactions. Physical Appearance Thala is tall and thin, with broad shoulders and a slender build. She has long blond hair, green eyes, and green skin. She has a gap between her front teeth, heavy lidded tired looking eyes, and long eyelashes. Her hair is normally worn down, swept away from her face, and either half braided or half pulled back. She also has a noticeable widow's peak. Thala often wears a lot of jewelry, including numerous rings, several necklaces, and three earrings in each ear. She also has three other piercings which aren't as easily seen (guess where they are). Despite her promiscuity Thala tends to dress modestly and has expressed discomfort at being seen unclothed, such as when swimming/bathing with the party or in more revealing clothing. This insecurity seems to go away however in intimate settings, and she has a tattoo of a star on her right hip implying she wasn't always so self conscious. Notes: * Although she appears to be wearing eyeshadow, she is actually just tired. * The star tattoo on her hip was done by a friend at a party. Her piercings are a similar story. * Thalas skin color changes depending on her health and location. According to maylas aunt gwen, she looked unwell by the time the party arrived in erador, and attributed this to thala being away from Ellesmera. * Her hair has a greenish tint in some light * To those who know to look for it, thalas skin color is an obvious giveaway that she is Ellesmeran, as green elves are only born there. Backstory Thala's early life in Randelin was eventful, if nothing else. Her powers are difficult to control and she proved to be a destructive child, often setting fires or causing other mayhem. In response to this and a combination of other things her mother grew spiteful and angry towards Thala, and from a young age the two fought constantly. Thala acted out a lot when she was young, but she developed a love of art and drawing early on. When she was 40, she and some friends tried to sneak out of Ellesmera but were caught. After this she was grounded for 10 years, but snuck out constantly to meet friends and cause trouble. During this time she reached a low point in her life and had problems with drugs, doing damage to her reputation as princess. Eventually she pulled herself out of it, and came to the conclusion that she should use her position to better the lives of those around her. She went to college to study ethics and art, and began to make more appearances with her parents as a member of the royal family planning to someday take on the throne. Though she is devoted to becoming a queen someday she was outspoken and controversial, often getting in trouble for speaking out of turn and disrespecting elders. At her 100th birthday she made a speech denouncing the current state of Ellesmera and demanding change, to which her mother responded violently, and ultimately cut off all ties with her. Joining Kismet Her story with kismet begins when she leaves Ellesmera- the night Randelin was burnt to the ground by Valkoren. She’d had a fight with her father and left the house to cool down, when she felt heat on her back and heard a sound like a great storm. It was all she could do to run from the flames, but instead of finding help in the central castle of Ellesmera she was turned away by Melzahar, and cast out of the country. Eventually Mayla found her and helped her get back on her feet, and she began traveling with the team shortly after. Since joining kismet Thala has stayed true to her main goal of returning to Ellesmera to take her place as rightful queen. She has not deviated much from this path, and is mainly focused on gaining notoriety and social power. Notable events in game * Dating Delilah and trying to wrap her head around human ideals of romance * Learning that the Bash'ana are trying to kill her * Learning that her mother is still alive, which throws a wrench in all of her plans and is a bummer in general * Learning that she is the Magwe, a prophesied savior of the Trolls who has a magical connection to the spirits and forces of nature. This is the most important thing to have happened to her plot-wise. ''Category:Characters